Technologies for generating a gasified gas by gasifying a gasification raw material such as coal, biomass, or tire chips instead of natural gas, the price of which is expected to rise steeply, have been developed in recent years. The gasified gas generated as above is used in power generation systems, production of hydrogen, production of synthetic fuels (synthetic petroleum), production of chemical products such as chemical fertilizers (urea), and the like. Among gasification raw materials which serve as raw materials of the gasified gas, coal in particular can be mined for the next 150 years, which is three times longer than petroleum, and deposit areas thereof are more evenly distributed than those of petroleum, and thus it is expected as one of natural resources that can be stably supplied for a long period of time.
As a technology of gasifying the gasification raw material such as coal, a technology of gasifying a gasification raw material inside a fluidized bed furnace in which a fluid medium forms a fluidized bed using water vapor of about 800° C. (water vapor gasification) has been developed (For example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, with regard to technologies of gasifying the gasification raw material inside the fluidized bed furnace in which the fluid medium forms the fluidized bed, there are Patent Documents 2 and 3 in which nozzles that blow a fluid into a particle layer inside the gasification furnace are provided. In addition, with regard to a technology of a fluidization combustion furnace, there is Patent Document 4.